Every Rock Lee Fangirls Dream
by pathetic's OK
Summary: I'm writing this with Sevenlevels. It's about us and what happens when varius Naruto characters come to our world. It's gonna be fun!
1. A Strange Encounter

Here's the story I'm writing with Sevenlevels! I can't guarantee it will be updated every week 'cause we're writing it as we go along. It's about us (we changed our names though) and what would happen if various Naruto characters came to our wold. You'll never guess who appears first. Never! We're keeping the characters in character in this no matter what, so if you like funny but dislike OOC, this is the story for you! I actually started writing this story for school when we had to write a story starting with "I was alone in my house when suddenly there was a loud crash" and I guess I went a little overboard, then Sevenlevels stared helping me and, yeah...

I was alone in my house when suddenly there was a loud crash.

"It's probably just my brother trying to scare me."I thought. So I went downstairs so I could yell at him.

I was heading downstairs when I realized that my brother and mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I stopped to recall the plans for the evening. My mom and my brother were staying at my grandparents' house, and my dad was at a friend's.

Then what was that crash? I ran downstairs to find out.

When I saw the living room I almost had a heart-attack. There was a hole in the roof and a huge crater in the floor directly underneath. I looked inside the crater to find a strange looking boy. He was wearing something green and tightly fitted-a jumpsuit? He moaned and looked up. Those fluffy eyebrows and the bowl shaped hair cut were unmistakable. This was Rock Lee! The handsome green beast of the hidden leaf village! The greatest Naruto character of all time!

Those thoughts circled through my head until shock overcame me and I fainted.

"Uhnn...where am I?" I said as I resumed consciousness. Then I remembered what had just happened.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH!" I exclaimed as I got up so fast I could have jumped high enough to cling to the ceiling. Lee was standing beside me looking very confused.

"I am sorry I have made such a mess fo you're home! Would you please tell me where I am so I can get home to do 3684 pushups punish myself for this atrocity? I shall pay for the damage!"

Said Lee, but I didn't hear him. I was too busy freaking out.

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I've got to call Kat and tell her about this!"

I thought. Lee was still saying something I didn't hear what. I ran to the kitchen to get the phone. Just when I was about to pick it up it rang. So I answered it.

"ALI! OH MY GOSH THERE'S A DEAD COSPLAYER IN MY BACKYARD! And he looks like Lee...but...old! And-Oh no it moved! AHHHHhhhh-"

There was a click, and the line went dead. It was my friend Katherine who lived two houses down.

"OH MY GOSH! LEEEEEEEEEEE! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE KAT!"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Questioned Lee, but I still didn't hear him. I was still in panic. I grabbed him by the wrist and ran out the door to my friend's house. Kat was unconscious on her back deck and there was a large crater in the ground . And in the crater, was an unconscious man who looked like Lee.

"Gai-Sensei!"

Yelled Lee. The man woke up.

"Lee!"

He cried.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two then embraced each other, the backyard suddenly changing into an image of crashing ocean waves and a sunset as beautiful saxophone music played. Katherine woke up just in time to see the bizarre scene.

"Wow...I have to remember to tell Ali about this freaky dream tomorrow..."

Said Katherine in a half-awake voice.

I have no idea where we're going with is story, but we're having a tone of fun. We don't know if there's going to be pairings in this so don't ask what they're going to be.


	2. Noodle fight!

Yay! Chapter two is up! And this time Sevenlevels is going to say a few words to you! Take it away Sevenlevels!

_Okay! Number one;Lee is Mine! Number two; Yay! We're writing a fanfic together, and it's random and fun! Number three;Don't take candy from strangers! _

That was Sevenlevels! Yes, that actually was her! She typed that partherself!Now back to me! I think I will change the name of this fanfiction later on 'cause the way I have things planned out, it might not suit the story anymore. But for now, it will stay the same. So now here it is! Chapter two!

**Chapter 2**

Both Kat and I continued to stare at the odd scene blankly for a few minutes, though Kat was a bit more dazed since she still thought she was dreaming.

"I wonder why this dream is lasting so long..."

Kat said to herself quietly.

"Ummmm...I don't think we're dreaming...I think this might be real."

Kat pinched herself.

"Ow. I think you're right. Hmmmm...then this must mean...WE CAN HAVE TOAST!"

"Um, no I don't think that's it. Try again."

"Then ummm...uh...it means...it means..."

Kat was now standing up, and looking very thoughtful. It seemed the answer got lost somewhere between her brain and her mouth. But she finally clued in.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT MEANS, THAT MEANS, THEY'RE REAL! LEE IS MINE!"

" No! He's mine!"

I argued.

"Oh ya? Well let's take this outside!"

"We are outside!"

"THEN LETS...GO...UM...SOMEWHERE ELSE! And we'll get some foam noodles! And we shall BATTLE THIS OUT!"

By this time Gai and Lee were finished cuddling, and we ran to my garage. We each got a foam noodle. The guys had followed after us, curious to find out just what the heck was going on.

Kat and I moved to my backyard to start our epic noodle fight. We ended up fighting for a while- the highlight being Kat's failed attempt at doing a matrix frozen-in-mid-air thing, before Gai broke us up.

"Wow, it's already getting dark out."

I said.

"NOOO! Don't change the subject! I SHALL NEVER SURRENDER LEE TO YOU! NEVEEEEEEER!"

Kat screamed. It may have been five minutes since we stopped fighting but Kat was still in battle mode and being held back by Gai.

"Um...I appreciate you fighting over me, but would you please be so kind as to calm down long enough to explain where we are?"

Questioned Lee. So began the long winded explanation of the fact that they seemed to have defied the laws of space and time, jumping into an alternate reality in which they were anime characters. Needless to say, they didn't react well as we recounted every aspect of their lives and personalities which we had learned from Shonen Jump. Eventually though, we managed to calm them down, and convince them we could figure out a way to get them back where they belonged-all the while imagining how we could exploit our good fortune.

"So, where will we keep Lee and Gai?"

Kat stroked her chin and pondered the question. Afer a few seconds without an answer I answered it myself.

"Well, since my family's not home and my brother's room has bunk beds, I guess it makes most sense if they stay at my place."

I could tell she knew I was right but she didn't look like she would admit it. After a long silence Kat finally spoke.

"I guess your right. But you owe me big time!"

So for that night Gai slept on the bottom bunk, and Lee slept on the top.

The next morning I found that the house was very cold. I quickly got ready for the day and went to the living room so I could turn the heat up. Upon seeing the living room I could've had a heart attack (again). No wonder the house was so cold! There was still the huge hole in the roof! How could I forget something like that? I screamed and began to panic. Lee and Gai came running towards me to see what was going on. I would have fainted Lee wasn't there.

"No! You must calm down! If this damage I have done to your home causes you to faint, I must do 2078 sit ups on top of my regular 5921 pushups a day!"

Then I snapped back to reality. When I turned around and looked at them for a second, I noticed for the first time how creepy those guys looked in those spandex outfits of theirs when they're not animated.

"We really need to get you two some new clothes."

The pair looked shoked.

"What? What is the matter with our clothes?"

Gai asked.

"They are the epitome of manly beauty!"

"Yeah...but...but, you can't jut go around wearing stuff like that in this world! It's uh...too fancy to were every day! You need to blend in a bit more."

I picked up the phone to call Kat.

"Hello?"

"Katherine, we're going shopping."

Oh crap! I forgot to have descriptions ofthe characters in there somewhere. I promise, future characters will have their descriptions in the story, I hope.So anyhow here are brief descriptions of them.

Alison is a 14 year oldwith long, dirty blonde hair that curls slightly at the ends with layers and bangs. Her eye colour is blue.She also hassome frecles on her facebut not very many.She's notparticullairly short but stillisn't as tall as most people.

Katherine is a year older than Alison.She has long, redish-brownish hair with bangs. Her eye colour is turquoseish-gray. She also wears glasses. Her hight is pretty much average for her age.

Yeah... my descriptions kindof suck 'cause I didn't want to say anything about their personlities 'cause that will be revieled in the story, plus I'm not very good at writing things like that.


	3. Shoping Excursion

Okay! Chapter three! I would've had this up sooner but I was having some technical difficulties. Things have also been a bit slow because I've been very obsessed with drawing lately. Well, I don't think I have much else to say other than, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

After a few minutes, my parents called and said they would be gone all day again today. That kind of made me question whether they were coming back at all, but was fortunate considering our situation. I left Lee and Gai in my house and told them not to leave and met Kat in my back yard to discus our predicament.

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

Asked Katherine.

"There's nowhere good to shop in this dinky little town, we have no money for a cab, and it's not like my dad just let's me run in and out of town whenever I want!"

"That is very true..."

I responded, not having any ideas.

"Wait! I know!"

Kat exclaimed. I could almost see a lit lightbulb on top of her head.

After she described her plan, I agreed, told Lee and Gai what was going on, and explained to Kat's father that we were going for a REALY long walk. We set out for the nearest Wallmart. How? By means of the supper secret ninja exercise that we said was excellent training, piggyback! I got to ride on Lee's back and Kat had to ride on Gai's as they jumped from tree to tree in the bush along the highway so we could stay hidden. Who got to ride on Lee was decided by another epic noodle battle which I, of coarse, won.

"Ahhhhhhh! How could we forget!"

I screamed after we reached Wallmart.

"Forget what?"

Asked Lee.

"If we have no money for a cab, how do we have money for clothes!"

"Ah! Your right! What will we do now! We came all this way for nothing!"

Kat yelled in a panicking voice.

"Settle down Katherine! Panicking is unyouthful!"

Said Gai while at the same time striking a pose.

"There is always a solution to a problem!"

"He is right!"

Exclaimed Lee as he struck the same pose as his sensei.

Kat and I stroked our chins and thought for a while, then we had an idea.

---

Ten minutes and a highjacked photo booth later, our plan was put into action.

"Step right up! See the amazing guys in green spandex!"

Kat called through a rolled up newspaper. People had gather curiously around her.

"Marvel at their incredible weirdness! See them lift things! And when you're done, get you're picture taken with one! Only eight bucks a person! Hurry, hurry, step right up!"

This was a surprisingly effective plan. It seemed everyone who passed by wanted to get a photo with Lee and Gai-who had no idea what Kat was saying about them. I had explained that they were celebrities here. Before long, we had more than enough money to go on the biggest shopping spree of our lives-and ride home in a fancy black limo.

It was only after Kat went home and I stepped into my house to find a raven eating a photo of my brother off of the fridge that I remembered the huge hole in the livingroom roof. Thankfully there was plenty enough money to hire a few contractors, who came over right away to patch things up. It was nine that night when my mom called again.

"Hello dear! I'm afraid that you're grandmother is very sick, and We'll need to stay had her place a little longer."

"But what about dad?"

"He got into an accident with a bear trap and is in the hospital. He'll be staying a few more days while they finish giving him his rabies shots."

"Don't you guys love me anymore?"

I sobbed into the phone, convinced hat they were avoiding coming home and dealing with me.

"Don't be such a baby Alison."

She said, and hung up.

_Well._

I thought to myself.

_I should be grateful I can keep the guys a secret a little longer._

I headed off toward my brothers room, and noticed Lee and Gai admiring each other's new pjs. I said goodnight and went to my own room, changed, climbed into bed and fell asleep within moments of laying down. Today had been veeeeery eventful-little did I know tomorrow had it's own surprises in store for Kat and I.

SevenLevels: Note, this Alison and my Alison are in NO WAY related! My writing buddy just liked the name. Thanks for listening.

That was chapter three! Oh yeah, I'm gonna have a few pairings by the way, but nothing very romantic. Because romance is icky! This is Pathetics OK! Don't gag on your lollipops, 'cause that would be lollygagging!


	4. Grandma's House

It's about time, isn't it? I'm on summer vacation right now so I should have these chapters done quickly, but that's not the case. I have many other hobbys that I enjoy and I've been doing them more lately. Plus, the site wouldn't let me upload the document earlyer. So yeah… Why does it matter anyhow? It's not like I have readers! Just enjoy the chapter and leave me alone…

Chapter 4

"Go Mr. Green, go!"

Lee cried as he tapped frantically on a plastic tab.

"And if we don't I shall do 1548 pushups!"

"Lee! You can not defeat your sensei!"

Gai responded.

"Look, all the marbles are gone! Let's see who won!"

I pointed out, and so we all counted the marbles in our plastic dishes.

"Hmm... My hippo seams to have been hungrier than all of yours, thus I have one the game."

Said Gai.

"Wow, Gai sensei! You a Hungry, Hungry Hippos champion! I wish I was as great as you!"

Lee exclaimed, and this led to another crying-hug-sunset scene.

It was almost noon, and our morning consisted mainly of mainly Crocodile Dentist, Mr. Potato Head, and, of coarse, Hungry, Hungry Hippos. Katherine had come over and joined us, and we were quite surprised that the guys didn't want to go out and do something. Suddenly I remembered something that needed to get done.

"Kat I just remembered something."

I told her, and we went to the kitchen and left Lee and Gai to their hippos.

"What's up, Ali?"

She asked.

"I just remembered that we can't keep Lee and Gai in my brothers room forever. What are we going to do?"

We pondered the question for a while, then I thought of something.

"Maybe we could keep them in one of the many empty buildings in this town?"

I suggested.

"That sounds kind of dangerous, don't you think? And don't you think they deserve somewhere half decent?"

I didn't even know why I suggested that. I knew it wouldn't work. We continued to think for a while longer. Suddenly Kat came up with an idea (Gosh, where do all her ideas come from?)

"What about my Grandma's house?"

She asked.

"Uh, yeah,"

I said sarcastically.

"Doesn't your grandmother LIVE at her house?"

"Yeah, but she never goes upstairs!"

She exclaimed. I didn't have a hard time believing that. What reason did she have to go upstairs?

After a bit of discussion and an explanation to Lee and Gai, we headed out to do the mission of the day; Operation: get up stairs!

The first phase of our mission proved quite easy: walking to the house. It was only two blocks away. Phase two; we sent Kat inside to distract her grandmother as we attempted to quietly remove the screen door from the upstairs window from a tree branch. Phase three; we gave up on removing the screen and chucked a kunai through it since It wouldn't open, then climbed inside.

Now we only needed to let Kat know we were done, so I bravely and heroically jumped out the window-into a raspberry bush. I didn't manage to cut myself, but I did have red stains on my clothes. I then went to the door and rang the doorbell. Before I could take my finger away Kat had flung it open.

"Oh well hello! If it isn't my good friend Ali, who I was not expecting at all!"

She dragged me inside and called to her grandmother, who was making tea in the kitchen.

"Gramma, Ali's here! We're going upstairs to um…study and stuff!"

Fortunately her gramma didn't realize it was summer vacation, and told us she'd make some muffins and bring them up later.

---

We were watching TV upstairs with the guys when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We panicked a bit, then looked around for somewhere to hide them. Unfortunately we were unable to find anywhere big enough-what with the closets stuffed full of Kat's baby clothes. The doorknob started to turn. We knew there was no time to hide them now, so we got them to stand extremely still. Gramma entered the room carrying a plate of muffins and a pitcher of milk. She noticed Lee and Gai. We thought this was the end of our secret and were planning how to explain things to the FBI, then she asked;

"Wait, when did I acquire these odd looking cardboard cutouts?"

We sighed in relief, and explained that they were part of our "homework" for "social studies".

"Oh, well alright then! Let me know if you two get hungry again later."

She set down the muffins and milk and left.

Later that day, we had left Lee and Gai at Kat's grandma's and were walking home. All four of us spent the day bringing stuff to that house so Lee and Gai could stay there, and we made sure to tell them not to go downstairs. If someone came up stairs, the plan was for them to stand very still and look like cardboard cutouts.

We were about a block from my house when I saw a strange object falling from the sky. I squinted my eyes to see it, but I lost track of where it went after a few seconds, so I figured it must have just been a bird- until we heard the loud snap of breaking wood which was coming from the direction of my home.

"Was it just me, or did I just hear a wooden object being destroyed near my house?"

I asked.

"No I heard it too."

Answered Kat.

"Let's go see what it is!"

We were almost there when I saw that the top of one of the four huge, towering spruce trees in my back yard was broken, and there seemed to be a person in it. We both ran to the tree to find a shady looking character hanging upside down from a limb near the top like a child handing off monkey bars. The person seemed surprisingly calm.

"Hey! Are you okay!"

Called Kat.

"Yes."

The voice was definitely male. He let himself fall, did a hand-stand on another tree branch, jumped into the air with his arms, did three mid-air summer-salts and landed on the ground with his hands in his pockets, not stumbling at all. Kat and I stared in awe at his acrobatic skills.

"Hey!"

I finally said.

"What were you doing hanging around in that tree?"

"None of your business."

He responded, then started walking away. The nerve of that guy! It was so my business! The tree was MY family's property! Kat still seemed to be in awe from his amazing acrobatic performance. I walked right up to him and said:

"HEY! It is so my business!"

He turned around.

"What do you want now?"

He asked. It was then when I realized who the heck he might be. Was he… Sasuke?

Oh, a cliff-hanger! If I had readers it would drive them crazy! But I don't, so enough of my ranting. Go leave a comment. This is PatheticsOK! I like pie!


	5. Sasuke?

Yush! Finally done! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm having a severe case of writers block. I think it might have been caused by my lack of reading all summer. Fortunately I started reading again so I'll hopefully get my ability to write well back soon. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter! Even if it is kind of short!

Chapter 5

I stared at him for a few seconds after recognizing him.

_Oh my gosh, he's going to kill me_

I thought. Soon Kat came to her senses. As soon as she saw his face she must have thought the same thing I did. Sasuke just looked at us as if we were idiots. He turned around and started walking away again. He however only got about three paces away before Kat launched herself at him with a fangirl like squeal.

"OH my gosh, I know you now! You're Sasuke! This is so cool!"

She screamed, hugging him around the neck so tightly she threatened to choke him. Sasuke was stunned into submission for all of about one second as she stroked his amazing gravity defying hair, before he tossed her over his shoulder, sending her skidding across my yard. Kat crashed into the fence with a yip, and rubbed at the back of her head.

"Hey! That's very rude of you ya know!"

She whined as he turned and continued toward the backyard gate. I stared at her for several seconds before finally asking.

"Kat…I thought you hated him!"

Kat got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I DO! I just wanted to see what the big fuss over hugging him was about. Frankly it's not that great….his hair is really cool though."

She added the last part with a small smile.

"You have to touch his hair too!"

She exclaimed while pushing me in his direction.

"It's spiky! And there's no gel in it! It grows that way! He's not gonna think you're weird! Girls touch his hair all the time!"

Just as Sasuke got to the driveway and pondered which direction to go, I walked to him and touched his hair.

"Oh my gosh! It really does feel cool! No wonder he has so many fangir-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before he threw me into a tree and knocked me unconscious

---

"GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING!"

Was the first thing I heard as I began to resume consciousness, accompanied by loud banging. I sat up and looked around to find that I was in my room on my bed. Standing beside me was Kat, banging on a frying pan with a wooden spoon, while singing a very annoying song.

"What happened here? What's going on?"

I asked. Kat stopped banging on the frying pan long enough to smile and answer.

"I'm waking you up of course! You've been asleep for like, twenty minutes, and I was getting' kinda bored watching you snore."

"Wha…?"

I asked. Then I remembered that the last thing I could remember doing was touching Sasuke's hair.

"Hey, wait, where's Sasuke?"

"Oh he's in the living room with Lee and Gai. That meenie threw you into a tree! Jerk-so I got the guys to come over and teach him a lesson! Of course by the time I got back from gramma's with them he was gone, and we had to look all over town to find him. We found him trying to destroy a car that didn't give him the right of way at an intersection. Wow did we have a hard time explaining that to the cops! Well anyway, we caught him, and Gai gave him this big long speech about how picking on little girls is soooo unyouthful. I wish I coulda got Lee to beat him up though..."

"Ahhh…okay…"

"Oh by the way, you're mom called!"

Kat cut in before I could think of anything else to say.

"She said that their hotel got hit by a meteor. Don't worry, no one was hurt 'cause it was just a small one, but they'll be home tonight!

"Realy? What time is it now?"

I asked.

"Oh, it's like, six."

"What? My family could be back anytime!"

"OH MY GOSH your right!"

Yelled Kat.

"We've got to get the guys out of here!"

I got up and we ran to the living room where the guys were. We were close to panic. Both of us yelled out the problem to them in unison. Unfortunately, our descriptions weren't near the same, and Sasuke, Lee and Gai just looked at us, wondering what the heck we were saying. Before we could be told to calm down, we heard the front door unlock, and we knew who was here.

I'll, be updating my Sasuke fanfic soon too, by the way. Hopefully my updating can speed up, but summer vacation is all most over, so meh… I'm actually thinking of writing a one-shot, 'cause aperently writing short things like that helps with writers block. I don't know what I'll write about though...


	6. They're Back!

Holly crap I updated! After what has probably been three months I updated! I'm sorry, my incredibly slow updating must really turn off my readers. As of late I've been busy with school and other things so I've been having a hard time finding time to write. Also writing conditions havn't exactly been the best. I used to be able to write on a laptop that belonged to the school, but now I'm not allowed to take it home anymore so I had to try and write on the home computer, with a bunch of distractions and limmited time allowed on. But now I have my step-dads laptop he's letting me use so that's how I was finally able to finish the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"OH MY GOSH! What will we do!?

Cried Kat.

I looked to my left and right in panic, hoping to find a quick and easy place to hide our shinobi guests. I was unable to find any thing of the sort. Our only choice was to try and hide them in my room.

"Come on, this way, quickly!"

I yelled as I stepped in the direction of my room.

"Wait! What's going on?"

Questioned Lee.

"Why are you…"

I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him toward my room hurriedly. Kat shepherded the other shinobi behind me toward my bedroom as fast as possible. We were barely able to get them in there before the side door was unlooked. Kat went in my room as well to explain to the ninja what was happening and keep them quiet. As soon as the side door was opened just barely enough for a person to get through, my ten year old brother came dashing through the door and tackle hugged me, nearly knocking me over.

"I love you Ali!"

He said in an over annoyingly cute voice.

"Get off me!"

I yelled at him while pushing him off me. He grinned smugly. Then at that moment my mom entered the house.

"Hi Ali, your father is still in the hospital, but he's okay. You got a hug for your old mama?"

Argh, I hated it when my mom acted all embarrassing by saying stuff like that. I could hear a chuckle coming from my room, but I quickly disguised it by fake coughing really loudly. As I turned my head back toward my mom from my fake coughing fit I saw she had her arms out, expecting a hug. I sighed.

Okay, okay, okay!

And I hugged her. The sound of giggles emerged from my room once again and I turned my head and coughed as loudly as I could, hopping I was disguising the sound well enough.

"Are you okay Alison? Do you want some cough medacin?"

"Umm, no I'm okay mom, I think I just swallowed something the wrong way."

I reassured her. Still she looked concerned as mothers tend to always be. The sound of laughter once again spilled from my room and I had to, once again, hide it with another fake coughing fit. My mom looked at me even more concerneingly.

"Okay Ali, I think I'll just get you some Bucklys…"

"No!"

I yelled, recalling how awful that stuff tasted. Suddenly a bust of laughter came from my room, this time louder than any other time. Since there was no way I could disguise the noise with coughing this time, I spontaneously burst into song.

"ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT, GENTLY DOWN THE STREEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I chanted as loudly as possible.

"MERRILY, MARRILY, MARRILY, MARRILY LIFE IS BUT A DREEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!"

I was very thankful that by the time I was done the song the laughing was over. That stupid little brother of mine fell over on the floor in a giggle fit. My mom looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Are you sure your okay Ali?"

"Sure I'm sure! Now I think I'll just go to my room and um, read now."

"okay…"

She replied unsurely, and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Oh, and if you think you hear extra voices in my room, don't worry, it's just me reading out loud!"

I pointed out to her to try and make sure she wouldn't go into my room and blow my cover. Then I entered my room. As I hastily shut the door behind me and locked it, I noticed that Kat was sitting on the floor, trying to hold in an immense laughing fit. The guys looked at her in confusion. I, however looked at her in annoyance.

"Kat! You almost blew our cover!"

I would've yelled at her it I wasn't trying not to raise suspicion.

"What the heck is so funny?"

"Well…"

She said through partially held in giggles.

"you know when your mother asked you for a hug?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, Alison, Katherine…"

Lee tried to interrupt but we failed to acknowledge him. Kat continued.

"Well it reminded me of this joke I heard once."

"What joke?"

I asked. Lee was still trying to get our attention.

"Knock knock,"

"Whose there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Boo who don't cry it's just a joke!"

She exclaimed the last line somewhat quietly and tried to hold in another giggle fit. I stared blankly. My eyebrow twitched twice as I tried to comprehend how what my mother said could possibly remind her of that and how such a lame joke could cause such violent laughter.

"Katherine! Alison!"

Cried Lee. He had finally got our attention.

"Look!"

He pointed to my open window. The screen was broken, and I noticed that Sasuke and Gai were now nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke has escaped again, and Gai Sensei is gone after him."

He explained.

"Great. Just great."

I said sarcastically.

"This is not great! Now we must go and look for them!"

Lee replied, obviously not getting my sarcasm.

"Well, let's go."

I said determinedly. And with that I grabbed Kat by the arm and pulled her to her feet and we headed out the window after them.

----

Wow, I'm actually really proud of this chapter, and it's one of my longest ones! I hope ya liked it too! And now I know what'll happen next so might update soon, hopefully. I'm a terrable procrastinater when it comes to this, sory. I next chapters I'll even be introducing new characters! This is PatheticsOK! Don't chew your pencils like I do!


	7. Explosion of Pink

Hey everyone. This'll probably be the last chapter you'll ever see of this fanfic, I'm totally out of ideas. Read the note I left in my profile. Yeah, after this I'm finishing up the last chap of Sasuke's Trip to Granny's House and then I doupt I'll ever write anouther fanfic again. I've actually had this writen up for a really long time, like, since just after Christmas, but I had no way of tranfering the file on the laptop I wrote it on to a computer with internet so I couldn't upload it untill now. Sorry.

Chapter 7

We looked at my back yard for a few seconds where we stood on the back deck where my window leads. All there was to see was the sandbox, the trees, and the foam noodles Kat and I had left on the lawn a few days earlier. There was no movement other that the wind through the grass and pine trees. We knew Sasuke had probably gotten a lot further, but wishful thinking made me hope they'd still be in the back yard.

"Where do you think they've gone, Lee?"

I asked.

"What? I do not know. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're a ninja! Aren't you supposed to pay attention to these things!?"

I replied impatiently. Today's events had made me particularly irritable. Before Lee could think of an answer, we heard scream coming from not to far away. We ran toward the direction of the sound and, sure enough, there was Sasuke standing atop a telephone pole. At the poles base stood a girl about my age pointing at Sasuke and looking frightened.

"Oh my gosh! How did you get up there?! I'll get help! Don't fall!"

She yelled in panic. Sasuke looked down at her with an annoyed expression, one that said something like "oh brother". At that moment Gai entered the scene. I knew that normally Gai would have Sasuke back within a few minutes, but he must have avoided using any ninja abilities that would shock anyone in our world, thus didn't chase Sasuke down from the pole. He was trying to get the girl to calm down. Lee, Kat and I ran over there to help fix the crazy scene before police arrived.

"Look"

Said Kat,

"He's okay! He's not going to fall! He just… Thinks he's a monkey!"

She tried to explain. I went along with it and tried to help her.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry about him, we just have to get him back to the mental hospital and…"

By then the girls panic had subsided, and was replaced with laughter.

"Okay Ali, nice prank. You got me."

It was then I realized that the girl was one of my friends from school, Tiffany. She had light brown eyes that were surrounded by dark makeup, and hair that you could never tell the natural colour of as she was always dying it. It was currently ebony black and tied back in a bun. Fortunately for us, she seemed to believe this whole scene was a prank, so we went along with it.

Meanwhile, Lee yelled to Sasuke to come down, who surprisingly hadn't run off again. It was probably because he didn't want to attract any more of that ridiculous, unwanted attention. Though he didn't run away on us, Sasuke didn't budge from his perch upon the telephone pole. Gai, turned his attention to the matter.

"Sasuke, come down here."

He said sternly. Probably the reason he didn't come down earlier was because he didn't want to do what people wanted him to, but now that he was being told by a ninja of much higher rank he knew he should fallow or trouble would come soon after.

After that I introduced everyone to each other and we cleared up the situation. Soon things were great. We were all having a nice conversation and having fun, until there was a flash of pink and red and a boom and things got chaotic again.

All of us looked in the direction of the flash of sudden movement. The boom was caused my something falling into the pavement of the road. It had created a large crater. Dust rose from it, hiding whatever that could be inside from our vision.

"OH MY GOSH!!! Ali, if this is another prank you've gone way to far! What the heck is this?!"

Tiffany screamed. Kat and I sighed as we both know what was going on.

A hand rose from the hole and grabbed onto the edge to pull itself up. Tiffany watched tensely from behind my back where she hid. A head with pink hair poked out of the hole and looked at us.

"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S AN ALIAN!!!"

Tiff screamed in horror. Lee on the other hand, recognized the head immediately and ran to it with joy.

"Sakura! My beautiful flower! Allow me to help you up!"

He reached his hand out toward her. The very moment that Kat and I heard Lee call Sakura "his beautiful flower" We saw red. We stomped right over there, our faces red in anger. Sakura lifted herself from the hole, ignoring Lee's help.

"Hey, who do you think you are?!"

Kat yelled at her angrily.

"How dare you not accept Lee's help, you… you… Stupid pinky head!"

She looked at us as if we were mentally unstable.

"Who the heck are you… and where am I?"

---

And that's it!


End file.
